Losing control
by Shadow the strange weasel
Summary: after stopping the ark sonic starts to act weird. why is he running away and forgetting his memories?
1. deserts

title: losing control

summary: after stopping the ark sonic starts to act weird. why is he running away and forgetting his memories?

* * *

tails prov.

I yawned and stretched in my bed as Amy ran through my door.

"Tails! Sonic still gone! I'm really worried!" Amy said as i looked down. _'_why did Sonic disappear a week after the ark was stopped? Is he sad about Shadow or something worse?' I thought as i got out of bed.

"I'm sure he'll come back soon!" I told Amy as we went to the kitchen.

"I'm gonna tell you once, I saw Sonic in the desert talking to himself. " I heard Knuckles voice from the kitchen. Amy and I ran to the kitchen to see Knuckles, Chris, Cream, Cheese, Ella, and Chuck.

" we have a lead!" cream said happily as Cheese did a little dance. we soon looked at each other. only half of us could go….

"We need knuckles and tails...grandpa and I can go too." Chris said as cream, Cheese, and Ella understood.

"Why can't I!" Amy screamed in sadness and anger.

"Sonic probably stressed or sick! A hammer would scar him more and a hug could get you sick." Chuck said as she looked down in defeat.

We soon got in the tornado and headed for the desert.

Sonic's prov.

I was walking in the desert looking for shade.

"just run! so what if they find us? their deaths will be slow and painful!" said an evil voice in my head that's been in my head since the ark.

"I rather die than let you out!" I growled as my ears picked up a sound of an airplane. I quickly covered my blue fur and quills with sand then slowed down my breathing. I heard it land and the travelers get out.

"he must of run!...or he's hiding some how…" Knuckles said right before stepping on my skinny stomach. I growled and instinctively nipped the leg and then ran. I heard a growl and looked behind me to see knuckles.

I didn't notice that the land sloped down until it was too late. I started to tumble down. I yelped when part of my right ear was ripped off by a sharp rock. When I stopped I was covered with scraps and bruises.

I looked up at knuckles in shock of what just happened.

"Let me in control 'pet'! He needs to pay for hurting you!" The voice screamed in my head giving me an headache_. 'why does he call me pet?'_ I thought as I tried to get out of the trench. Knuckles huffed and told the others I was trapped.

"I call you pet for when i get out, everyone will die and your be my powerful pet! but your have to be broken!" he said as I shivered.

"I wouldn't be any ones pet!" I growled as tails flew down using his tails. I tried to grab his hand but he flew out of my reach.

" not until you tell me what's wrong." tails said as i tried to remember something.

:tails were did I find you?" I asked as he looked shocked but quickly answered.

"west side island." he said as i looked at him in confusion.

"I don't remember meeting you but I know you…." i said as he looked in shock, then grabbed me and took us to the x tornado Chris and chuck were seated and ready to go.

Knuckles walked up to me and reached for my right ear, which was bleeding. I howled in pain then darkness.


	2. nightmares

tails prov.

* * *

knuckles went to touch sonic when he fell down and howled in pain. when he opened his eyes they were red spirals, fleetways eyes.

"how!" I screamed as he started to laugh.

"the master emerald help him keep me at bay. when he left the emerald on mobius, I started to break out but him going super realy helped me! I'm going to kill everyone and keep him as a pet!" fleetway said as knuckles grabbed me and ran to the tornado. sonics blue fur and quills started to turn golden yellow.

We jumped into the x tornado. I quickly started the it and took off.

" no you don't!" fleetway yelled and started to fly after us.

"i'm sorry." I whispered as i turned the x tornado around and shot missiles right into fleetway. He soon fell to the ground. I flew away from sonic despite chris and chuck's yelling for me to help him.

* * *

later

It was night and I was tried but I knew I would get a nightmare. But still I layed down and went to sleep.

* * *

nightmare

I opened my eyes to see a city up in flames and fleetway standing in the middle of it all. sonic was no where to be found…... I yelped when he looked straight at me. I try to fly a way but he was faster.

"where's your little hero now freak!" he laughed as I started to cry. he pulled my tails making me scream in pain. when suddenly he let go as a blue flash hit him.  
"you were made with negative chos energy right after I defeated perfect chaos!" He said as fleetway laughed.

"yes that is how i was made! but no one will stop me!" he laughed as amy's friend, Ebony appeared. she was black cat with green eyes and a magic user. we were talking before we face fleetway that she would make him an form of sonic's. even though he didn't start out as one..

"we will defeat you!" sonic screamed before he spin dashed fleetway. sonic held onto fleetway as Ebony started the spell. soon it was only sonic.

"Sonic we did it!" I cheered happily as I ran closer.

"oh I'm not sonic…" sonic said in a creepy voice. I screamed when I didn't see sonics eyes but fleetways. Ebony eyes widened and she backed away. In a flash fleetway killed Ebony. He turned to me and charged...then i woke up

* * *

sonic prov

when i woke up my body felt like it was on fire!

"your lucky i took that last blow and not you." the voice whispered then it continued " help me by finding a chaos emerald!"

I sighed in frustration and relief when I saw the end of the desert. I walked into the forest as my stomach growled. 'I haven't eaten since i entered the desert 6 days ago. thankfully i had water but i'm really underweight! my fur is also duler.' i thought in sadness.

I keep walking until i saw an apple tree..I smiled and grabbed some apple. I quickly ate but stopped when I smelled them….They had a sleeping chemical on them! I whined in fear and fainted.


	3. new looks

Sonic prov.

When I woke up, I whined. I looked at my arms to see they were shaved and my gloves were gone! I was chained to the wall.

I jumped when the door opened. a green and peach hedgehog came through.

"Someone's paying me a lot to change your appearance! The first hat need to go is your peach arms and hands!" He said happily as he pulled out an electric razor out of his quills.

I tried to run be was stopped by the chains. He quickly jumped on my back and took my arms.

He quickly shave my hands then put blue chemicals on them. I screamed when I felt by arms burn.

He then shaved my left ear and put peach chemicals on it. he then cut the rest of my right ear off. I cried in pain and fear, which did not go unnoticed.

"It almost over for today blue! Just your feet and tails is left." He said as he flipped to my back side.

I growled as he shaved my tail and put peach chemicals on it. I howled in pain when he took my shoes off and saw where i got my wound from the bear trap.

"I should cover that...don't want you to bleed to death!" He said as he took a blanket from the floor and wrapped it on the wound.

Soon my feet were shaved and had the peach chemicals on them.

He got up and headed for the door.

"Your stay here until it all done." He said as he left me in total darkness.

* * *

Knuckles prov.

2 and a half weeks since we last seen sonic. tails is so sad he asked rouge for help! after she heard she also got worried. now tails and I stay at the Thorndyke mansion, waiting for news.

when she walked in I noted her dress in her spy outfit.

" I have some good news and some bad news." she said as she sat down on the couch next to me. tails ran in from the kitchen.

"good news." he said with hop shining his eyes.

"I found out scourge is here and been talking about sonic…." she said as she closed her eyes and continued. "But all I could find was a weak and hurt hedgehog. He kind of looked like him but is fur pattern was different…" Tails ears dropped to his head. rouge shivered and looked away.

" On his walls written in his own blood was I can hear them can't you? and Don't say the name that starts with flee."

after some silence tails ear shot up. he walk in front of us.

" you said he was weak and hurt! even if he is not sonic we need to help!" tails said as I sighed. ' here we go again….' I thought as he dragged me and rouge to the x tornado.

* * *

sonic's prov

I woke to fighting and someone shaking me. the first thing I noticed in the dark almost pitch black room I was keeped in was light gray female bat shape…...a white bat. I shivered when she touched my shaved spine which, still had liquid peach chemicals on it.

"Im here to help...call me rouge." she said as my ear flew down onto my skull. ' I wish I could remember my past before this.' I thought as she tried to help me stand.

I failed at standing thanks to the infected bear trap wound. rouge soon took noticed.

" is that where you got the blood for the writing?" she asked. I nodded no.

"scourge did this?" she said as she pointed at the writing. I nodded a yes.

she snapped out of it and grabbed me by my arms. she opened her midnight black wings and flew us to an open air vent.

"your light for a hedgehog." she said as I snorted. she lifted me into it then closed it. 'shes probly going after scourge.' I thought as i slowly and painfully moved to find an exit.

I sighed when I saw the setting sun through a air vent ahead. I soon got out and hissed in pain when I fell on dirt.

I looked to see a two tailed orange fox with a plane.

"are you ok?" the fox asked as he tried to help me stand. just like before I couldnt. he yelped when part of his arm touched the peach chemical. 'thankfully It will not change his fur color unless he shaved his arms!' I thought as he looked at my back.

"Ill give you a blanket." he said as he opened a bag.

"this is special it has the green hills zone on it." he said as he wrapped it around me. he helped me into the set behind him as rouge and an echidna jumped in the last two sets.

we soon took off and I watched the landscape move. I soon fell asleep in peace.


	4. Snake's big escape

Tails prov.

'That hedgehog has chemicals on his spine! Hopefully it doesn't dry so I can get a sample.' I thought as I landed the plane. After a while we reached the thorndyke mansion. Knuckles and rouge soon left as I tried to wake him up. He brushed my movement off.

I sighed and picked the hedgehog up making sure the blanket covered him. I walked inside and went to the living room. I placed him on the couch, which he scooted to the corner of and curled into a ball.

I huffed and went to the lab to get a graduated cylinder. When I got back I put the graduated cylinder down on the coffee table. I took the blanket then quickly forced the hedgehog on his belly. I took a sample of the chemicals then put the blanket on him.

I took the now filled graduated cylinder to the lab analyzer. 'Everyone is asleep and I'm sleepy..' I thought as I went to my room and jumped In bed.i soon fell asleep.

In the morning...

Tails prov

I woke up to screaming and banging, also screeching like an animal does when scared. I ran into the see Amy hitting the weak hedgehog with her hammer.

"Stop, Amy!" I screamed to get her attention. She looked up from watch herself put pressure on his infected leg and stared at me.

"Who is he? He's not sonc!" She screamed as she pointed at him.

"Knuckles, rouge,and I saved him from scourge." I growled as I looked at him. I watched as he showed his teeth and bit down on the leg that was holding him down. He let go just as Amy's hammer hit his jaw. His tail, which was high a second ago, flattened. He backed away as he hissed in fear.

I ran to his as he backed away , still trying to hiss, which kind of sounded like a snakes. 'His jaw is locked!' I thought as everyone else in the house came running.

"Keep Amy back and stay away from us.." I told them as I got him in a corner. His good ear was stuck on his head and trying to hiss.

I slowly grabbed his muzzle and forcefully opened his mouth making a loud snap. My eyes widened. 'His tongue tip is gone! Even though he has the rest of it he can't make words.' I thought sadly as I hugged him. He hissed which sound really like a snakes hiss.

"I bet you don't have a name...your name could be snake." I told him as a hand touch my shoulder making snake hiss. The hand was Chris's.

"We need to make sure he's not hurt badly." Chris said as snake hissed. I went to the couch and got the abandoned blanket. I put it around snake which made him flinch. He bared his small fangs and curled into a ball. Chris wrapped the blanket around the snake, made sure there wasn't anyway out of it then lifted it making snake yelp.

Chris, cheese, cream, snake, and I went into the kitchen while the others deal with Amy.

I tried to make snake uncurl but he wouldn't corporate. I motion for chris to help me uncurl him. When we were able to cream to look for wounds. All she found was bruises. Cheese came with a glass of water for snake, who quickly drank it.

His tail wagged in happiness and licked his lips. Cream came with some apples. Snakes tail went faster and he ate them he smelled the air he growled and threw up the apples. We ended up covered with it. So we went to one of the bathrooms. But before we left snake started to fall asleep. We heard a crash from the kitchen half way through cleaning are fur/clothes. we ran in to see a broken glass door and no hedgehog.

* * *

**If you want me to continue commet, positive reviews. I wrote this story down on paper, so I'll have to wing the rest of the story or try to read the faded paper...**


	5. Sorry

**I'm sorry but any in process story this is on is up for adoption! _to adopt please pm the maker so I can give you the Google doc it my be on._** I'm sorry but their is to many to finish! I will do one shots as long as I know the franchise! Comment it but this will not on ! It will be on skyebloodwillow. deviantart. com or www .wattpad user/Shadow-the-weasel. (No spaces)

im accepting yanderes but they will not be fully full blown ones! I'm not doing anything mature, girl X girl, but I might do a little boyXboy fluff, no kissing or big hints. I'll only do fluffs! Sorry if this ruined you day!


End file.
